A sus tiernos diez años
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Parece mentira que haya llegado a mi adolescencia de esta manera, viviendo años y más años en esta contante farsa que agoniza cada vez que todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, compartiendo trivialidades que pronto se convierten en una guerra, cual fuego que se le hecha combustible, papel que arde hasta consumir todo lo que nos queda para seguir reunidos: Esperanza...


_Este one shot es más que nada, una necesidad emocional. Les advierto que no es divertido. _

_Declaimer: pokémon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para saciar mi mente. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A los sus tiernos diez años.**

Parece mentira que haya llegado a mi adolescencia de esta manera, viviendo años y más años en esta contante farsa que agoniza cada vez que todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, compartiendo trivialidades que pronto se convierten en una guerra, cual fuego que se le hecha combustible, papel que arde hasta consumir todo lo que nos queda para seguir reunidos: Esperanza.

La estúpida ilusión de que un día, quizás mañana o en unos años, todo esto será parte del pasado, un triste sueño, pesadilla, que un día no nos dejó comer ni vivir pacificante como todos los que estamos bajo este mismo techo quisimos, aquella petición cansada de nuestras oraciones repetidas a mas no poder a un ser superior que tenga el poder para sanar las heridas y empezar de cero. Valentía, si, pedimos por aquella valentía de dejar todo atrás, aquella que me permita salir de casa y dejar que ellos se consuman en su rabia, en aquel resentimiento que expulsan a mi hermana y a mí, aquel rencor por obligarlos a estar donde nunca quisieron, pero que un día creyeron

¿Quién dijo que unirse bajo una tarde de verano sería una buena idea? Impulso, ese estúpido que nos hace movernos sin pensar, respondiendo a necesidades que solo son momentáneas, pero que el segundo que duran pareciese que fuese eterno, agonizante y doloroso. Miedo, ese es otro imbécil que nos hace actuar acompañados del que anteriormente nombré, pues nos ciega ante nuestros temores, sobre todo aquel que amenaza con quedarse eternamente, mas sujetos a esta sociedad que estigmatiza a quienes caminan sin compañía: soledad…

…¡Qué no daría por retroceder el tiempo, por viajar al pasado con todas mis vivencias actuales y advertirles, detener esa estúpida ceremonia, decirle que esas peleas momentáneas cada vez serán más duraderas, más frías, más crudas, que aquellas diferencias que un día fueron mínimas se transformarán en una tortura diaria, que pedirán libertad, aquella que antes de unirse gozaban y despreciaban solo por miedo a quedarse solos mientras los demás unían sus vidas al tan preciado sentimiento del amor!

Pero no puedo, por más que quiera viajar, ya es inútil, pues ya estamos atados a esta realidad, ya siento la culpa de haber nacido en el lugar y el momento equivocado, hija de una pareja que ya al primer mes pensaba que esto había sido el error de sus vidas, la gran equivocación que no podía ser enmendada antes de que se terminasen odiando como hoy lo hacen, antes de que se terminasen engañando y mintiendo cual fuese un deporte… antes de que aquellas nauseas repentinas anunciasen mi llegada prematura impidiéndoles formar sus vidas aparte, cumplir esos sueños que dejaron a medio terminar solo por un capricho de impulso, miedo y soledad.

Pero no fue mi petición que se quedaran a mi lado, mucho menos nacer en este hogar malformado que le ha quitado a mis padres la alegría de vivir que gozaron en su juventud, aquella que en un momento les creo la ilusión de un amor eterno, que más tarde olvidaros y que luego quisieron renacer en vano. Yo no les pedí aguantarse el uno al otro aunque no lo hacían, no les pedí fingir atados a este hogar falso y de cristal.

¿Y quién dijo que las peleas eran señal de cariño? ¡Qué mentira más horrible! Pues quizás de niños eran divertidas, quizás un día hacían que sus lazos fuesen fuertes e inseparables, pero para una familia donde todos deben ir en la misma dirección, donde mi pequeña hermana espera una guía y solo puede encontrar medianamente firme a una adolescente perdida a falta de atención de sus padres que solo se dedican a pelear ¿Cómo poder asegurar que es señal de afecto si es el mayor daño que a sus hijas pueden causar?

Y ahora busco el valor de poder enfrentarlos, decirles que ya estoy aburrida, que no quiero permanecer más a su lado viendo como se destruyen el uno al otro… pero ahí está el miedo otra vez, pero no por mí, por mi pequeña, que a sus tiernos diez años aún tiene la ilusión de una vida feliz, de poder salir y conquistar el mundo jactándose de una familia feliz, la misma que aún no llega y que para mí ya se tardó bastante, pero que aún su inocencia tiene la esperanza de que llegará, y que cuando ella cumpla esos sueños, esté allí apoyándola y esperándola con los brazo abiertos… como nunca lo hicieron conmigo.

A sus tiernos diez años… curiosamente la edad que tenían mis padres cuando tuvieron la desdicha de cruzarse.


End file.
